Cold Insanity
by DayLightDove
Summary: Jack looses control of a storm and kills Toothless. Hiccup blames Jack and pushes him away. For years he does not see the winter spirit but it doesn't faze him until Merida and Rapunzel ask about it. Soon he discovers what has become of Jack Frost and instantly sets out to find him. When he does the only question running through his mind is; will he ever get Jack back?
1. Chapter 1

**Here we go! **

**So this story was suggested by my brother. So he owns some of the ideas that go down, most of them really, while I pretty much wrote this. **

**Neither I nor my brother own these movies. If we did they would not be as awesome as they are.**

**Anyway onto this chapter!**

* * *

They didn't expect this to happen and they didn't even consider how it would affect the future.

When Jack had flown to Berk to have been alive for 290 years, the winter spirit found he had a believer there. His name was Hiccup. Jack had been so happy and soon the two grew to be best friends. For years Jack would visit and stay every so often. When he became a Guardian three years ago, Hiccup was the first to know. Now Jack still visited

Jack had informed Hiccup that he wouldn't be making it snow today so if he wanted, the boy could fly with Toothless. The dragon had instantly jumped at that and began to pester Hiccup. Jack had laughed and then left to go relax in the woods for a little bit.

So Hiccup and Toothless went flying and an hour later something happened. Dark clouds began to form over the supposed to be cloudless sky. The wind picked up and snow began to fall from the sky. As the blizzard began to pick up, Hiccup and Toothless quickly landed and Toothless shielded his friend from the fierce storm with his wings.

"Something's wrong." Hiccup whispered, "Jack said he wouldn't make a blizzard. We have to go find him." They began to head in the direction where the storm was coming from and as they got closer Hiccup knew something was wrong with his friend. They reached the center of the storm and saw the winter spirit standing there with a terrified yet angry look upon his face and eyes glowing with power as he whipped around.

"Jack!" Hiccup screamed and Jack turned to him and Toothless and did something they'd never expect.

He shot a blast of ice at them.

Before either could react, the ice struck Toothless's wing and ice began to rapidly spread from the spot to crawl across his scales. Hiccup was instantly pushed away from Toothless as the ice continued to spread and freeze the black dragon.

"NO!" Hiccup shouted in terror and sadness as he watched his first ever friend become frozen. His shout reached Jack's ears and he gasped. He realized had lost control of his powers and stopped the storm, slowly approaching the stunned Hiccup who was staring at his frozen friend.

"Hiccup…I-" Jack went quiet he didn't know what to say.

Hiccup didn't look at him as he growled out, "Why Jack? Why would you lie and then attack us? Why would you-" He cut off as he stared at his frozen friend. "Just go away."

"Hiccup, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen." Jack choked out as he went to place his hand upon Hiccup's shoulder but Hiccup shrugged it off, and turned to him with blazing eyes full of tears.

"I said go away!" He snapped, "Get out of here! I never want to see you again!" He pushed Jack away with such surprising strength, that the winter spirit fell to the ground, staff falling out of his grip, and stared up in shock at the dragon rider.

When Jack just lied there, Hiccup went to shout at Jack again when he felt his foot hit something, Jack's staff.

Blinded by his anger and grief, Hiccup bent down, picked up the shepherd's staff, took it in both hands, and broke it.

Ignoring Jack's cry, Hiccup shouted, "Get out of here!" Jack just closed his eyes to hold back tears and fought to stand up. When he did, he look one last glance at Hiccup and his broken staff, and ran.

Panting, Hiccup dropped the halves of the staff and ran back to his frozen friend. Finding a rock, he began to chip away the ice, uncaring for any scratches he received from the broken pieces of ice, and when he reached Toothless through the ice, Hiccup looked for any sign he survived the frigged ice.

He did not.

Hiccup wept and clutched the frozen body of his best friend.

* * *

**It was so hard to kill Toothless but it had to be done! I even asked my brother if Toothless could just get wounded. He said no. And I agreed because it wouldn't have as much as an impact that will happen! MuHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**So feel free to comment and etc.**

**Until next time! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Thank you all who favorited/followed/reviewed.**

**These movies are owned by dreamworks and disney. **

**So onto the chapter!**

* * *

Jack was curled up in a cave, frozen tears upon his cheeks. The pain in his chest refused to let up for two reasons. He still needed to cut his connection off with his staff and the pain Hiccup had cause in his chest. It hurt to think that his best friend left him, blamed him, for something he never intended to happen. He didn't even let him explain why he had acted out.

* * *

_Jack was relaxing in a tree but his eyes shot open when a cold, but familiar laugh. Jack shot up and jumped of the branch, raising his staff into a defensive position._

_"Pitch," He growled as he spun around, watching the shadows. "What do you want?"_

_"Can I not come and visit you?"_

_"…"_

_"Ouch." He mocked, "I just came to see if you had ruined anything yet."_

_"Ruined? What are you talking about?!" Jack snapped._

_"Oh nothing I just expected either one to be dead by now, seeing as winter is the season of death and illness and, well, you wield said season within your hands." Pitch stated simply _

_Jack scoffed, "Do you expect me to have that little control? You should know yourself that I have more control then that, considering the other Guardians and I defeated you without any mishaps."_

_"You say that but what happens when your emotions get the better of you?" Pitch said, "I reality your just a bomb waiting to go off. Face it Frost, you could destroy your friendship with just a simple breakdown. Kill your friend with a simple freezing touch."_

_"Shut up." Jack snapped._

_"I don't know why you try to deny it." Pitch continued, "I mean you're just a murderer. I wonder if the boy ever brought up how your cold has killed so many of his village or ever shone his fear when your powers lash out suddenly. Is even a true friend? Or is he just trying to stay on your good side?"_

_"I said shut up Pitch!" Jack growled as the wind whipped around him._

_"See what I mean?!" A chuckle coming from the hidden shade. "There you go again with your powers acting up. Have you ever harmed him? Did he just say it wasn't a big deal? It was most likely a lie. Oh your fear that this is true is so strong right now."_

_"I don't know what you mean." Jack said with narrowed eyes, "It must be your own fear."_

_Pitch laughed, "Oh don't try and deny it. You know very well that I'm speaking the truth, and that it's your fear. Just face it Jack, you know that your nothing but a murderous bomb and there must be something going on if Hiccup bothers to put up with **you**."_

_Jack gritted his teeth. Everything Pitch was saying was stirring up doubts in his mind. While outwardly he denied everything Pitch was saying, inwardly he was trying to ignore the sudden voices of doubt. Was Hiccup truly his friend? Is he truly that wild and scares Hiccup with his abilities? All these worries started up a storm causing it to spread rapidly throughout Berk._

_"Oh and here's the storm." Pitch said breaking through his thoughts. "Does Hiccup try to make you let up on the storms? Make the winter less harsh? Maybe that's why he keeps you around, so he can use you to help keep his people alive. When you cause large storms does he lash out on you, ask you why? Yell at you to not do that?"_

_Suddenly a voice called through the storm. "Jack!"_

_"And here he is now, to yell and shout at you. To ask why, and to call you out on what you've caused." Pitch whispered in Jack's ear from behind him, hands upon the winter spirit's shoulders. Jack gasped and turned towards Pitch, shooting ice in hopes of shutting the shadow spirit up._

* * *

But he didn't hit Pitch. He had hit Toothless and ended the friendship he made with Hiccup. The other had proven that when he shouted at him, told him to go away and not listen to him.

When he broke his staff and didn't bother at the pain he had caused him.

Jack looked down at his hands a scowled. All these hands did was kill, all he did was kill. Why did he ever think he could have a friend that wouldn't be in danger from him? Maybe he should stop trying. Maybe he should just accept the fact that he didn't spread fun but cold and death.

But then he thought of the Guardians. Would they care? He would be putting children in danger, but he already does that and gets yelled at when spreading his element. In truth the Guardians are most likely just putting up with him as well, considering they never care before Pitch and the Moon informing them to take him in.

With a smile and one last look at his hands, Jack cut off his connection with his staff.

* * *

Berk held a funeral for Toothless. Hiccup grieved for the loss of Toothless and during that time he did not notice the absence of Jack. Merida and Rapunzel, two of his other friends, comforted him during this time. They too notice the absence of the winter spirit but didn't think much of it.

The months went by and Hiccup slowly grew to accept Toothless's death but never fell into depression from the help of Merida and Rapunzel who had stayed with him during his time of mourning. The three awaited the return of their wintery friend, Hiccup in hopes to apologize. Within his house he had the broken staff and wants to make amends with the other. Jack never came, all they got were strong storms but never seeing hide or hair of the spirit.

They worried about this but Hiccup thought nothing of it since he had told Jack to go away and never see him again. He just need to wait to spot Jack, but still nothing happened.

The three waited in return of their friend, two in worry one in understanding, but he never came. For a long time they never saw their cheerful friend, Jack Frost.

* * *

**Muhahahahahaha! I tell you what happened but at the same time I tell you not what has become of our little Jackie!**

**I would like to explain my thoughts on the staff if you care to...er...care:**

**Ok for those of you who were wondering on my take of the staff this will explain. What I feel like is that if you break Jack's staff it wont turn him human nor leave scars on his body. I feel like it balances his power so it doesn't go out of control when he's expressing emotions like excitement. Since he is one of the youngest, if not youngest, spirit in body having the power of winter at his fingertips would be a lot so the staff is the conduct that helps control said power. Both Jack and the staff focus the power back and fourth evenly keeping the winter powers in control. When the staff is injured it's ability to keep the balance weakens sending more magic back to Jack causing him pain. If the staff breaks it's like all of Jack's power comes rushing back into him and, not knowing how to control it without his staff, he tries to keep from loosing control causing him pain. He can fix the staff because it's the only thing he can conduct his magic through and keep balance. If said conduct is destroyed Jack is forced to keep all his magic within himself instead of doing a circle from the staff to him. He could learn how to use his powers without his staff but it would take time. I have no problem with other ideas on this like it turns his human or what not, this is just for me. I think this because I think back on when he found it on the lake.**

**But then there is the fact of how it looks when it's not in Jack's hands. You may think how does my opinion fit with that well I'll tell you. While it just becomes a regular shepherd's crook in another's hands because it was only made for Jack, no one else can use it. Jack's power isn't as strong because he is still having the equal balance, just not directly. If the staff left Jack for a long time that balance would weaken but slowly, unless it was broken or destroyed. Jack himself could always cut off the connection and take all of winter but why should he? The staff was from his human life and it's easier to control his magic with, even if it is more painful when broken.**

**If I missed any facts or you have any questions on this feel free to tell me. I would also let you feel free to tell me what you think of this opinion. I'm not saying mine is right nor am I saying it's wrong. I've even favorited other great stories that don't think this. In fact I don't even know if anyone else feels this way. But I'm not bashing anyones ideas. Like I said feel free to tell me what you think.**

**That good?**

**Ok feel free to comment, ask questions, etc.**

**Until next time! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter! **

**Oh and thank you so much for that flame -_-. Made me f&#$ing cry. You know if you don't like the story, then why do you read it?**

**Well anyway I'm use to hurtful comments but I will thank all of you who followed/favorited/reviewed (nicely) It was real awesome of all you people! :D**

**Well onto the chapter!**

* * *

It's been about a year and a half now and Hiccup has still seen no sign of Jack. Hiccup has tried to contact the other Guardians, even asking Merida and Rapunzel to try, but he never caught them. Sometimes he'd catch a glimpse of one of them sometimes but before he could even take a step, they'd be gone as if it was just a hallucination. It had been a long shot, as he couldn't understand her like Jack could, but he's even tried to ask the wind, but he never got a response.

Hiccup sighed as he looked at the broken staff on his desk. Ever since Jack vanished, the winters have been hash and cold. The temperature was always freezing and when it snowed, it was never a light and peaceful snowfall.

Hiccup did miss Jack. Everything just seemed so bland and quiet without him. There was no joyous laughter, no sudden cold breezes directed straight at him or a snowball to the face. The wind never seemed to show his emotions or sang through the air. It was just so black and white now.

Of course at first, Hiccup thought that if Jack didn't come back maybe he didn't deserve an apology. But as the days continued with silence ringing through the air, Hiccup knew he had to find Jack; that it was just so wrong to leave him missing. And that was when he started his search.

Now, as Hiccup looked out the window, he caught sight of a large rabbit looking around near the woods. As quickly and as quietly as possible he ran out of his house and towards the rabbit he knew had to the Easter Bunny. When he saw Bunny's ears twitch towards him he quickly ran and stood behind him.

Bunny quickly took out his boomerang and Hiccup instantly let his hands go up showing he had nothing on him. "Whoa, whoa! I'm not going to attack!"

"What do you want kid?" Bunny asked putting his boomerang away.

"I…ah…I-I wanted to talk to you." Hiccup answered. "You're the Easter Bunny right?"

"Yeah and?" Bunny asked.

"Well, ah you're a spirit and a Guardian, right? So I was wondering if you knew were Jack Frost was." Bunny's eyes widened as he realized who this kid was. This was Hiccup, the kid who had been catching sight of them and was Jack's friend.

"Sorry, mate." Bunny said, ears drooping. "I haven't seen Jack for a while now."

"When was the last time you saw him?" Hiccup asked getting closer to the spirit.

"I haven't seen Frosty for quite some time. About a year and a half, maybe a little more than that. I saw him about a month before these winters started that's for sure, been looking for him ever since."

"Have you found any signs of him?"

"Sometimes I'd catch his sent but disappear within seconds."

Hiccup frowned, "Is there any way I can help in the search?"

"I don't think so, mate." Bunny answered.

"But I have to help." Hiccup said, "I-I have to find him. I have some information that could help."

"And what would that be?"

Hiccup took a deep breath. "I saw Jack about a day or so before the storms started. I think it's my fault that they started in the first place."

"Now don't feel guilty, something might have happened after you saw him."

"Yeah but that's not all." Hiccup motioned for Bunny to follow him. They entered Hiccup's home and went to his room. When they entered the room, Hiccup went over to a corner and picked something up. When he turned Bunny saw what was in the boy's hands.

Jack's broken staff.

Instantly Bunny ran up to him and slammed him into the wall. "What did you do?!"

"I-I didn't mean to I swear!"

"You better explain to me what happened right now or you might never see the light of day again!"

"It was an accident! I-I was just so mad I wasn't thinking straight! I had f-found Jack but he looked scared and angry! When-when I called out to him and he ah he shot ice at me and Toothless! It hit Toothless and froze him so I lost it! I'm so, so sorry!"

Bunny glared for a second before letting him go. "Ok I won't kill you, but I'll have to have you come with me to the Pole."

"Y-You're not going to hurt me?" Hiccup asked.

"No, but that's because I need you because you could help us find Jack. Besides, it seems you and Frostbite need to talk."

"What should I tell my dad?" Hiccup asked.

Bunny shrugged. "Tell him you're going to see one of your other friends." Then he took the broken staff from Hiccup. "I'll hold on to this for now." With that, and a tap of his foot, Bunny was gone.

Hiccup then left to find his dad. When he did he made up an excuse that he was going to go visit Rapunzel for a while. Soon after that Hiccup jumped on a dragon and took off to another part of the island. When he got there, and off the dragon, he froze. How was he going to contact Bunny? His thoughts were interrupted by a thick voice.

"Hold on." The next thing he knew a hole opened up under him and he fell.

* * *

**So that's that. Was it good?**

**Well feel free to ask questions, comment, etc.**

**Until next time! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok heres the next chapter!**

***crying happily* I-Thank you so much for all the reviews especially the ones by BloodBlossom88 and HeavensLuminousArc those were really nice thank you.**

**Anyway hears the next chapter. Today is my bro's, going to be called Green-X, birthday. and sense X helped come up with this, I would update it.**

**Onto the chapter!**

* * *

Hiccup groaned as he tried to get rid of the dizziness in his head. Couldn't the Easter Bunny have been a little nicer in dropping him down the hole? No, apparently not.

"Come on," The rabbit's voice spoke, "The others are waitin' for us."

"What?" Hiccup asked, confused. Once the dizziness was gone, Hiccup's eyes widened as he took in his surroundings. Figures and toys zoomed around. Elves and Yetis were walking everywhere, building and testing things. Things here were much more advanced that in his little island of dragons. "Woah."

"Oi! Get moving!" Bunny snapped at him from ahead. Quickly, Hiccup scrabbled after the Guardian of Hope. The two walked down the halls and up to a door. This door lead into the meeting room, where all the other Guardians should be since Bunny had informed North to get them all before getting Hiccup.

"Now listen here," Bunny said directing Hiccup's attention towards him. "I'm not sure how the others will react to your information so I would be prepared to make an excuse to live, got it?" Hiccup nodded quickly with eyes wide with fear. Did the Guardians really care this much about Jack? Well at least they care, right?

Taking a deep breath, the two opened the door and were greeted with the sight of the other Guardians. Tooth was ordering fairies around, Sandy was sleeping, and North was lounging in a chair eating cookies. At their entry, North stood up and his booming voice got the other two's attention.

"Ah Bunny! I see you and your guest have made it!" North said walking up to them. Turning to Hiccup he said "I'm Nicholas St. North, over there is Sandy." Sandy waved at the introduction. "And this is-"

"I'm Toothiana, also known as Tooth." Tooth interrupted as she flew up to Hiccup. "Open up let me see your teeth."

"Wait wh-Ah" Hiccup didn't finish as Tooth stuck her fingers in his mouth.

"Their pretty healthy looking, could be a bit whiter like how J…" Tooth cut herself off there and pulled away.

"Don't worry shelia, that's why he's here. Says he has information that could help us." Bunny told her when he saw her down cast expression.

"You said he is the one you got staff from, yes?" North asked. That's when Hiccup noticed the two pieces on the coffee table between the seats.

"That's right." Hiccup spoke up before Bunny could. "You see this is what happened." With that Hiccup began to explain what happened between him and the winter spirit before he vanished. By the time he finished, each Guardians had a different expression from before. North and Tooth had one of rage while Sandy had a blank face.

"It doesn't get any easier hearing it a second time." Bunny groaned.

"How could you do that to my Sweet-Tooth?!" Tooth exclaimed, wings buzzing faster and feathers fluffing up.

"L-Look I'm sorry, ok?! I honestly didn't mean for it to happen! I just want to find Jack and apologize, f-for everything!" Hiccup plead at their angry stares. Sandy floated up to the frightened boy and, putting his hands on his shoulders, looked him in the eyes. The dream-weavers eyes held only warmth and forgiveness, no anger.

As Hiccup took this in, he breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

Sandy gave a firm nod and backed away.

"How will this information help us find Jack?" North asked.

"Maybe I can help you look in places Jack might be." Hiccup suggested.

North shook his head. "No we would've found it by now."

"Are you sure? Does this mean you found his sanctuary, his secret home?" Hiccup question.

"What? We've check all over world, doubled checked lake and Arctic. There is no hidden palace or home." North boomed.

"That's because the only way to reach it is if Jack takes you there himself or if he's given you the key to enter it. It's such a beautiful place to, a winter paradise."

"And this is where you think he might be? Or at least be living?" Tooth asked gently.

"Yes. If not there then nowhere."

"Do you have the key?"

"Yes, well, no not with me I mean. I know where it is it's just that it was safer to keep hidden so no one would get to it and enter Jack's special home. We didn't want to risk it."

"We?" Bunny asked.

"We as in Rapunzel, Merida, and I each have a key to Jack's home. He trusted us." But he betrayed that trust, Hiccup thought. He didn't deserve to have such an item of friendship when he had ruined it for perhaps forever.

Seeing his expression drop Tooth spoke up. "Don't worry we'll find him and sorry about earlier, we're just…we just care about him a lot."

"I-It's alright, I understand." Hiccup responded.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Bunny asked, standing up. "Let's go get the key."

"You are right Bunny." North said. "Everyone… TO THE SLEIGH!

* * *

**So that was that.**

**Should I bring Rapunzel and Merida into the story more? Like interacting with the Guardians and Hiccup? I'd like to get your opinions.**

**Anyway feel free to comment, PM me, answer the question, etc.**

**Until next time! :D**


End file.
